Sarada
by Loli Diabolica
Summary: Soñaba con ella, con sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas. Con sus labios besando los suyos e invitándolo a recorrer su pequeño cuerpo. Se levantaba preocupado y con miedo, incapaz de soportar lo que sentía cada noche. Comprendiendo lo que vio en los ojos de Kakashi, alguna vez, hacia Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

_Naruto la miró corretear junto a Bolt y Mitsuki y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Él había amado a los padres de ella con todo su corazón pero a ella deseaba amarla con su cuerpo. Y estaba mal, porque ella era una niña. Tan solo una niña como lo era él cuando viajaba con Jiraiya esquivando a Akatsuki. Su corazón no podía soportar lo que sentía por ella. Era tóxico._

 _Sarada no necesitaba ponerse el vestido rojo de su madre para encenderlo. No necesitaba tener senos abundantes como Hinata para hacerlo enloquecer. No necesitaba mirarlo a través del tiempo y el espacio como Sasuke para hacerlo perder la cabeza. Sarada solo necesitaba acomodarse los lentes y fruncir sus labios para que él deseara bajar el cierre de su falda._

 _Mientras la veía atacar a Bolt con un kunai, sintió a la sangre correr hasta su entrepierna y un escalofrío golpeó su cerebro. Ella era la hija de sus mejores amigos, tenía que luchar contra lo que sentía. Sarada lo miró de frente, esperando una señal de su parte para terminar con el entrenamiento seguramente, ajena a lo que le hacía sentir. Él la miró de una forma inescrutable y ella dejó caer el kunai con el que apuntaba a Boruto y Mitsuki para comenzar a caminar hacia la aldea. Justo como hubiera hecho Sasuke._

 _Soñaba con ella, con sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas. Con sus labios besando los suyos e invitándolo a recorrer su pequeño cuerpo. Se levantaba preocupado y con miedo, incapaz de soportar lo que sentía cada noche. Comprendiendo lo que vio en los ojos de Kakashi, alguna vez, hacia Sakura._


	2. Chapter 2

_Advertencia: Este es un fic NaruSara inspirado en Lolita. Si no te gusta ni la novela ni el ship, pues no sigas leyendo. A mí no me gusta del todo el ship, pero pega con la novela._

 _En respuesta a los comentarios:_

Alex-Rikudo-165: No es valiente ni nada; simplemente comparte la línea de Lolita. Si te resultó repulsivo y horroroso, alégrate. Me asustaría si te resultara placentero o lo sintieras correcto. No se sintió correcto ni fácil escribirlo, pero a veces se tiene que salir de la zona de confort. Lo de la advertencia tienes razón, pero me da pereza editar el primer capítulo xD.

Roxas: No, este y Toxic serán los únicos NaruSara.

Lucy: Gracias, si algo como esto no te causa esa sensación o está mal hecho o tienes problemas (o ambas, quién dice que no xD)

RanmaShampoo: Por ahora solo hasta aquí.

Ana: No escribo lemon, así que no :)

HadaVenenosa: A mí también me parece una estupidez. Lo de horrendo no, que la narrativa me quedó cuqui.

Adriss: Gracias :D

 **Capítulo II**

 _A veces a Sarada la mirada del 7mo Hokage le daba escalofríos. La observaba como si viera a través de ella; como si pudiera sentir lo que escondía en su corazón. Miró su reflejo en el agua y sonrió con amargura, pues se estaba engañando ¿Cómo podría el 7mo Hokage sentir algo por ella cuando no era nada junto a su tía Hinata?_

 _Miró sus caderas estrechas, aún para alguien de su edad y sus pechos pequeños que apenas se notaban bajo la tela. ChouChou tenía la misma edad que ella y el doble o triple de curvas. Suspiró volviendo a recordar la figura del Hokage mirándolos durante el entrenamiento y su sonrisa cuando derrotó a Mitsuki y el propio Bolt._

 _Pensó en su padre, tan amado y odiado y también en su madre, de quien el Hokage estuvo enamorado cuando tenía la edad que tenía ella ¿Acaso por eso la miraba así? Utilizó el jutsu de transformación para parecerse a Sakura y se sumergió en el agua, imaginando que, cuando fuera mayor y su cuerpo se viera como el de su madre, el Hokage la miraría por quién era y no por ser hija de sus mejores amigos._

 _Sarada comenzó a reír con amargura, era triste pero si Naruto Uzumaki se fijaba alguna vez en ella no sería por ser Sarada sino por ser la unión de las personas que el Hokage más había amado en su vida: Sasuke y Sakura Uchiha. Hasta ella, que era casi una niña, lo sabía._


	3. Chapter 3

_Sarada bailaba tomada de la mano con Boruto y Mitzuki. Reía, movía sus manos al compás de la música y miraba a su alrededor como si el mundo no existiera. Mitzuki la contemplaba con el cariño que se observa a una hermana. Bolt la miraba con todo el deseo del que adolescente puede ser capaz. En la mente de ambos sonaba la promesa hecha meses atrás, durante las batallas de los exámenes chunnin._

 _Naruto miraba la escena desde la tribuna del Hokage. A su lado estaban su mujer y su hija y detrás de él podía sentir la mirada de Sasuke y el aliento de Sakura. Miró a Sarada fijamente, tratando de recordarla para siempre y su mirada se cruzó con la de ella. Fue solo una fracción de segundo, pero el sentimiento fue tan violento que le cortó la respiración y le provocó una erección inmediata. Sarada sintió cómo su entrepierna se humedecía y asustada se sujetó de la mano de Bolt, como si tratara de evitar la oscuridad._

 _Sakura, desde atrás, percibió la mirada de su hija y comenzó a dudar._


	4. Chapter 4

He encontrado el rumbo que tomará esta historia y les advierto, a muchos no les gustará. Las personas que han leído Lolita podrán adivinar adonde van los tiros, pero no del todo. De todas formas, todavía habrá capítulos más hasta el desenlace, todos igual de cortos.

Gracias por los reviews :)

 **Capítulo 4**

Sakura dudó un instante si decirle o no a Sasuke sus sospechas o, si acaso, investigar. Miró en el último cajón del clóset, dentro de la caja donde guardaba las agujas, aquella foto media rota de ella y Kakashi, sonriendo abrazados y suspiró con tristeza. La historia de ellos había sido una historia de amor corta, pero no menos llena de amor y, sobre todo, la existencia de esa historia le impedía llamar la atención a Sarada sobre lo que veía en sus ojos. Porque ella también se había enamorado de un Hokage con edad para ser su padre.

Sasuke había visto la mirada de Naruto hacia su hija y había tardado un poco en recordar dónde la había visto antes. Tuvo que regresar a sus años de redención, recordar como una noche al llegar al despacho de Kakashi había encontrado a Sakura sentada sobre el escritorio de Kakashi y a él con una mano sobre su pierna. Volver al momento exacto en el que se había prometido no permitir que otro hombre arrancara de sus brazos a Sakura.

Sarada y Bolt caminabon juntos por las calles de Konoha, rozando sus dedos. Después de lo acaecido en los exámenes chunnin, unos meses antes, se habían vuelto tan unidos como lo habían sido sus padres antes que ellos. En los ojos de Bolt brillaba la luz del primer amor, ese que su padre había sentido por los padres de Sarada y que ella creía sentir por Naruto. Se dirigieron a Ichiraku ramen, donde Mitsuki los esperaba agitando su brazo y con una sonrisa en el corazón.

Naruto miró la fotografía del equipo 7 sobre su escritorio y se preguntó cómo podría hacer para tener a Sarada sin que Sasuke y Sakura lo supieran. Cómo haría para amarla completamente sin que Hinata y sus ojos que todo lo veían sospechara lo que estaba pensando. Hinata, que seguramente ya podía oler lo que él comenzaba a sentir por Sarada.

Sin querer sus pensamientos se detuvieron ahí ¿Qué haría con su amada esposa para que dejara de estorbarle?


	5. Chapter 5

_Sarada se había levantado antes que todos en casa. Se cepilló el cabello, hizo café y partió hacia el campo de entrenamiento donde había quedado con Kakashi y Bolt. Faltaban horas para que cualquiera de los dos se aparecieran y ella necesitaba estar sola y pensar. Necesitaba sentir el aliento del Hokage sobre sus labios, como había sentido el de Bolt la noche anterior antes de irse a dormir. Era un pecado y lo sabía. Era traición a quienes amaba y no le importaba. Estaba enferma, tenía la certeza de eso._

 _Caminó a través del campo, mirando como poco a poco el cielo se iba aclarando y el sol lanzaba sus primeros rayos, acariciándole las mejillas. El sol era tibio, como la mano con la que Naruto le había limpiado las lágrimas cuando lo había necesitado. Sintió la brisa fría y comenzó a llorar, horrorizada de solo pensar lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer._

 _Hinata miró a Naruto dormir, parecía que por fin podía descansar. Ella sabía que una parte de él había muerto meses atrás, en lo ocurrido en los exámenes chunnin. Pasó su mano por su frente y le dio un pequeño beso antes de levantarse a preparar el desayuno. Toda la noche lo había sentido moverse junto a ella, levantarse y pasear como si estuviera acorralado. Sus pasos durante la noche le habían recordado a los de un león enjaulado._

 _Bolt salió de su habitación frotándose los ojos, medio dormido aún. No tenía misiones ese día, pero quería ir a entrenar con Kakashi y Sarada. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron en ella, en lo hermosa y fuerte que era. Sintió el amor revolotear en su estómago y sonrió, estaba seguro que ella y él estarían juntos para toda la vida como sus padres o los de ella. Su madre se giró y le sonrió, con dos tazones de humeante desayuno en las manos._

\- Bolt, ¿Podrías llamar a Himawari y Sarada a comer? Deja a tu padre dormir un poco más.

Quedan tres capítulos más, les advierto que el final no será bonito. Como ya mencioné antes, no habrá escenas sexuales entre adultos y niños-adolescentes.

Karol Hatake, Lo intentaré. Como es obvio, Naruto no está muy bien que digamos así que no puedo prometer que ella no saldrá herida.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hinata sabía que algo estaba mal. Lo sentía pegado a ella, como si se hubiera llenado de una sustancia viscosa y verde. Había algo malo con Naruto, pero no estaba segura. O no estaba segura de querer saberlo. Tenía la sensación que, como todo lo relacionado con Naruto, causaría un impacto en su corazón. Pero esa sensación que era casi una certeza, no era algo nuevo. Era un susurro que la acompañaba desde los exámenes chunnin._

 _El teléfono de la casa sonó y Hinata caminó hacia el aparato, algo pasado de moda, pegado a la pared de la cocina. Descolgó la bocina y la voz de Ino le saludó del otro lado, siempre el mismo día desde los exámenes Chunnin._

 _\- Hinata... ¿qué haremos este mes por ellos? -Inclusive en medio de la tragedia, pensó Hinata, Ino seguía sonando tan sexy._

 _\- Yo llevaré a los niños a visitar sus tumbas. Sarada -por un instante, tembló y creyó entenderlo todo pero ese pensamiento atroz fue descartado inmediatamente- ella se sentirá mal. Creo que sería mejor si vamos todos juntos._


	7. Chapter 7

**_Meses antes_**

 _Sarada se miró al espejo, con una tristeza infinita. Estaba sola, por primera vez en su vida sola. Su madre había muerto durante los exámenes chunnin. Su padre, ese hombre tan anhelado y desconocido, también. Sakura murió protegiéndola. Sasuke, protegiendo la aldea. El Séptimo Hokage había susurrado, cuando creía que ella no escuchaba, que Sasuke había saltado contra el enemigo como el hombre que ya no tiene esperanzas... porque Sakura estaba muerta y porque para él, Sarada era nadie._

 _\- Sarada-chan ¿puedo pasar? -La voz de Hinata, tan querida, tan adorada, tan familiar sonó desde el otro lado de la puerta. De poder, podía -pensó Sarada- era su casa pero ¿quería Sarada hablarle? No contestó._

 _Hinata abrió la puerta lentamente, casi con miedo. Caminó hacia donde esa niña casi mujer estaba parada y la abrazó. La sostuvo entre sus brazos como solo quien conoce el dolor de perder a su madre conoce. Como solo quien siente que era nadie para su padre puede entender._


End file.
